Jimmy Neutron in: Amity Park Emergency
by superdork398
Summary: This is the sequel to Danny Phantom in: Retroville Rescue. Jimmy gets a message from Danny to visit him in Amity Park and to bring his friends and some inventions, just in case something goes wrong. Please R&R but no flames.
1. Transdimensional Communications

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, or any related characters. All I own is Jimmy's ghost zone portal and his Neutron Thermos.

Author's note: I've been planning to write this for months, I just never got any ideas for how to start it. Plus there was the whole thing about the story being Sheen's paper for creative writing class that was supposed to be a report on George Washington crossing the Delaware that I had to find a way to work around. Please enjoy the fic.

**Jimmy Neutron in: Amity Park Emergency**

Author's note: Let me just make a few things clear, the story actually did happen, Sheen just copied it for his creative writing assignment and added everything from the part when they were arguing about the existance of Ultra Lord to the part where Ultra Lord arrives to save them. Afterwards, they just use their powers to goof off and have fun until their powers wore off then Danny, Sam and Tucker left for Amity Park.

Chapter 1: Transdimensional communication

Three weeks after Danny, Sam and Tucker left Retroville...

Jimmy was in his lab working in his lab creating his own version of the Fenton Thermos, except it was half the size and was made using hypercube technology, when suddenly, a metallic boomerang with a note strapped to it came through Jimmy's ghost zone portal and hit Jimmy in the head (big surprise there).

Jimmy: What was that?

Jimmy then looked down and noticed the booooomerang on his lab floor, picks it up and removes the note.

The note said:

Hey Jimmy,

What's up? Why don't you and your friends come over to our dimension this Saturday. Bring as many of your inventions as you can, just in case something goes wrong, like one of your enemies follows you to our dimension and teams up with Plasmius to get revenge on us.

See you Saturday,

Danny, Sam, and Tucker

Jimmy then took out his cell phone and called Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby and told them to come over his lab on Saturday, but he didn't tell them why. All he told them was that there was a special surprise for them.


	2. Saturday

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the Neutron Thermos, Goddard's ability to split into 5 seperate Goddards, and Goddard's super cycle mode.

Chapter 2: Saturday

In Jimmy's lab...

Cindy: So, what's the big surprise Nerdtron?

Libby: Yeah, what's the big deal?

Jimmy: We're going to see Danny Fenton today.

Sheen: Who's Danny Fenton?

Jimmy: Remember when those three teenagers came here through my ghost zone portal 3 weeks ago? Well, the ghost boy was Danny Fenton.

Sheen: Oooooh yeah, now I remember. I used that adventure we had with him as my story for creative writing class.

Carl: And you got an F on it because you were supposed to be reading your essay on how George Washington crossed the Delaware.

Jimmy: Okay, that's enough about that, so are we gonna visit Danny or not?

Everyone but Jimmy: Okay.

Jimmy: I'm also bringing along a few inventions just incase something goes horribly wrong like when Danny came here.

Jimmy then called over Goddard and activated a new feature that split him into 5 of him and innitiated super cycle mode on each of them.

Author's note: Super cycle mode is like fly cyle mode except it makes Goddard's legs turn into motorcycle like wheels, a seat folds out of his body, his head rises up, and his ears turn into handlebars.

Jimmy and his friends got onto the super cycles and rode off into the ghost zone. Just as Jimmy was able to see Danny's ghost portal, him and his friends were attacked by Skulker, Technus, and **The Box Ghost! **

Box Ghost: I am the Box Ghost! BEWA---!

Jimmy then pulled out his Neutron Thermos and sucked out The Box Ghost before he could even finish shouting beware, then shot him back out at Technus and Skulker which knocked them into the pole that The Box Ghost crashed into after he overshadowed Danny in "Danny Phantom in: Retroville Rescue" then, Jimmy sucked all three of them into the thermos at once.

Jimmy and the gang then rode through the portal into Danny's basement, only to be greeted by Danny's retarded, ghost fighting father, Jack Fenton, who believed that Jimmy and his friends were a pack of biker ghosts and immediately attacked them with the Jack of Nine Tails, just as Danny came down into the basement.

Jack: Hey Danny, you came down here just in time to see me waste these five ghosts all at once!

Danny: DAD! Those are my friends!

Jack: Why would you be friends with a bunch of ghosts? Unless you're not even my real son!

Jack then grabbed the Fenton Ghost Catcher from behind his back and swiped Danny through it, which removed the ghost half from Danny.

Jack: HAH! I knew you weren't really my son! You were under the control of a ghost!

Danny's ghost half then flew off into the ghost zone, leaving Danny as a normal human teenager.


End file.
